This invention relates to a transducer connector assembly for a fluid sampling chamber and, in particular, such a connector assembly with a removable protective cap assembly therefor.
In a fluid sampling chamber for noninvasive sensing of a fluid, such as urine, in which a sensor wall is provided for acoustic coupling therewith, it is known to provide an acoustic coupling agent. Such coupling agents are provided in the form of oil-like liquids or gels which are located between an acoustic transducer and the sensor wall to minimize air gaps therebetween. Such coupling agents can be applied at the time of use, but pre-application can result in loss of the coupling agent due to fluid run off. Further, the preapplied agent can become contaminated with dust or the like before the transducer and sensor wall are engaged with one another. Accordingly, a need exists for both protecting the sensor wall and at the same time retaining at the sensor wall a preapplied coupling agent.
Protection can be obtained with protective covers. Unfortunately, a problem with protective covers for the sensing locations of a sampling chamber is that to the extent an air tight seal is achieved between the cover and the sensing location, the sensing location cannot be sterilized by standard gas sterilization techniques. Accordingly, a need exists for both protecting the sensing location and preventing coupling agent fluid run-off while at the same time minimizing interference with gas sterilization of the sensing location.
Another difficulty in providing such protective covers for fluid sampling chambers is that such covers will also prevent accurate measurement by a fluid sensor unless the covers are first removed before the sampling chamber is connected with mounting probes at a sensor location of the monitor. Sometimes untrained personnel are required to make these connections, and if they are not made properly, desired automatic monitoring is not achieved. Accordingly, a need exists for preventing improper connection of the sampling chamber to the monitoring device when the protective covers are still attached.